


He's Looking for a Home

by Hacereadsenochian (Grannahreadsenochian)



Category: DSC - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: Comfort, Except for watching puppy videos, F/M, Fluff, I did exactly no research for this, PTSD, soon to be therapy dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Hacereadsenochian
Summary: Lorca wakes up to find you in his quarters, along with a little ball of cuteness who's looking for a home.





	He's Looking for a Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've given up on trying to keep tenses/persons consistent

"Just wait until the Captain sees you," you coo to the little wiggling ball in your hands. "Are you gonna be a good boy for him?" 

The little pup yawns and tries to wriggle out of your grasp. You let him slip onto the couch and he puts his nose down and starts sniffing around, his tail wagging. 

It's early morning, and the Captain is still asleep. It's a good thing. You know how rarely he gets a good night of sleep. You know he sleeps with a phaser under his pillow, and you know that sometimes he rolls out of bed in the morning only to be sick from the pain his eyes give him. 

That's why you've gotten accustomed to letting yourself into his quarters a little before he wakes. And he's grown accustomed to you being there, to ground him and bring him back to reality. To prepare him to make it through the day. 

This morning, you brought him a surprise. 

He's a heavy little guy, with thick shoulders that will be solid muscle in a matter of months. His fur is grey and his eyes are a pale blue. Just like the Captain's. 

He sniffs a little too close to the edge of the couch and you guide him back with your hand. You smile a little as he licks your fingers. 

"I hope he likes you." You whisper. 

"Like who?" 

You look over your shoulder and there's the Captain, in his pajamas, squinting groggily at your fuzzy shape. 

"There's the sleepy head!" You grab the squirming pup and place him on the floor. "Go get him!" He sniffs the ground, then takes off towards Gabriel, as fast as his little legs will take him. 

"Well, what have we here?" Gabe asks, bending down to pet the small creature as it jumps up on his legs, practically shaking with excitement. "Hey you." He croons. 

He comes over to the couch, stepping carefully so he doesn't trip over the excited little puppy running circles around his feet. 

"You brought a visitor this morning." He lowers himself onto the couch, a cautious distance away from you. "What's this guy's name?"

"He doesn't have a name yet." You sip on the coffee you'd replicated for yourself when you got there. "Someone on the ship just had a whole litter. She practically begged me to take him." 

The pup bounced on his hind legs, as if he was trying to jump up next to them. He gave a little yip. Gabe scooped him up, depositing him in the space between you. He put his arm over the back of the couch and watched the pup sniff around, his tail still wagging. 

"He's looking for a home, huh." He said. "Are you going to adopt him?" 

"Maybe." You say. "Do you like him?"

"Uh huh." Gabe puts his hand out, wiggling his fingers in front of the dog. He bounces and growls and nips at them. Gabe smiles. "He's a tough little guy, isn't he?" 

He patted the pups head, then pulled his hand away and reached into his pocket. You waited as he did his treatment, injecting first one eye, then the other. He dropped the device on the cushion next to him and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" He asked, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the medication. 

"I went back to my quarters after you fell asleep." You answered. He nodded. It wasn't the ideal situation, you leaving after he fell asleep and returning before he woke. You knew he wished you could stay the night- you both wished that. But you both knew what happened when he had a nightmare, or when anyone touched him. Someone ended up with a glowing red phaser pointed at their head, and that wasn't healthy in any relationship. 

You watched the puppy investigate the medical device, bumping his nose against it and licking the metal. 

"You want that?" Gabe picked it up and showed him the sharp needle, still extended from the tip. "It's not fun, trust me." He put the device on the coffee table, where the pup couldn't get at it. "Time to get ready to face the world." He said, standing. 

You stood with him, taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Go get 'em." You said with a smile that he returned. 

"Keep the dog." He shot over his shoulder as he disappeared through his doorway. 

You grinned and picked up the little pup. 

"He likes you," You whispered to him. "Good job."


End file.
